Careful what you wish for!
by ebatcl
Summary: To impress Logan,Forge turns most of the X-Men to sixteen-year-olds.Now,Logan's stuck taking sex ed,Prof X's trying to keep the peace between the former couples,Emma's got a new admirer,and Ororo's contemplating suicide.ROMY,JOTT,LANCITTY,KUANDA,WETSY,etc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello ROMY lovers :). This is one of the sequels I planned for X-Men: Evil Seduces. Yes, one of them, 'cause I might end up writing another sequel where we see ROMY dealing with pregnancy and so on. Now, this story will be a multi-chapter story, but will be short and straight forward, unlike its prequel which ended up confusing people. Here, we are back at the X-Men: Evolution universe, with a few exceptions. **

**Also, I'll try to make it so that this story can stand on its own. That way, those of you who haven't read my other story, won't get confused or anything. Just know the following are paired up:**

**Scott-Jean**

**Remy-Rogue**

**Warren-Betsy (married)  
**

**Kurt-Wanda (married)  
**

**Lance-Kitty**

**Alex-Lorna**

**Also, except for Jean, all the other girls are pregnant.  
**

**Hope you all like it.**

**P.S. I'm trying my hand at the whole accent thing here. Do correct me if I'm doing it wrong.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the different worlds of X-Men.**

"Any idea what this is about?" Kitty asked Rogue, as Lance carried her bridal style to their destination.

"Nah," replied the green-eyed girl, as she slapped Gambit's hand away from her bottom. Again.

"I tell vou, I'll really hurt Forge if thees turns out to ve something inconsequential," Kurt muttered. "All thees valking is not good for Wanda, or any of vou girls."

"Oh, can it, Kurt," Wanda said, irritated.

"If Lorna also acts pissed off like you girls all the time when she enters her third trimester, I'm gonna leave her at the Brotherhood mansion and stay here." Alex murmured, earning a slap at the back of his head from his girlfriend.

Gambit laughed, as Alex winced and rubbed his head.

"Nevah tease a pregnant woman, _mon ami_."

"Shut it, Swamp rat," Rogue growled.

"Like, how long will this take?" Kitty complained. "I wish Warren would fly me downstairs too, like he did with Betsy."

"At least, Lance is carrying you, which is more than what I'm getting here," Wanda replied, glaring at Kurt.

"I vould carry voy too, but vou are a bit heavy at the moment." This time, Wanda was the one to hit her husband.

Gambit would have laughed out loud, but smothered it quickly when Rogue glared at him.

"I don't understand why Wanda, Lance and I have to be here," Lorna asked. "We are not X-Men. We are part of the Brotherhood."

"I don't know, babe," Alex replied. "Forge said it was urgent, and we all had to be here."

By now, the group had reached Forge's lab, and saw Warren and Betsy already present there. Forge was tinkering with some device, and looked up when they entered.

"Oh, great," he smiled. "You are all here."

"So, what was so important that ya had ta drag us all heah?"

Forge smiled widely at Rogue, and Rogue got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. A happy Forge usually led to some wired, unexplained gizmo, which in turn cause unprecedented havoc.

"Forge, I'm telling vou..."

"And there comes our final participants," Forge announced, ignoring Kurt, as Scott and Jean entered the lab. Jean heard him, and tried to go through his head. She usually didn't invade others' minds without their permissions, but Forge had got them in enough troubles in the past with his inventions, and Jean had no wish to get tangled into another one.

However, the mutant seemed to be singing 'Jingle Bell' in his head, and Jean didn't find anything suspicious.

"So, if you all wouldn't mind standing in a line over there..."

"What's this, a photo session?" Jean tried to joke, as she looked intently at Forge. Nope, he was still singing the Christmas song, but the cheeky grin he adorned was proof that he was trying to block her attempts.

"Not exactly, but you all can pretend it is and stand accordingly."

"Let's get this over with," Wanda muttered, annoyed.

The rest agreed, and they all began to stand where Forge had pointed. The women stood in the front, and the men behind their girlfriends and wives. Forge did some repositioning, like he really was a photographer and wanted to ensure everybody would fit in the frame. When he was happy with the arrangement, he went back to the device he was working on, and placed it on a tripod, like a camera.

Most of them were getting restless, but Rogue, Kitty and Jean started to get worried, as did Scott, Kurt and Lance. They remembered the time when Kurt got stuck in another dimension because of one of Forge's creations, or when monsters from another dimension crashed their school dance.

They were about to protest when a blinding yellow light flashed on their faces, and rendered them temporarily blind. After that, none of them remembered anything.

R~G

"I got an uneasy feeling about this, Chuck," Logan muttered, as he followed the Professor to Forge's lab. Hank and Ororo were walking by his side.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, Logan," Hank said, kindly.

"Yes, you worry too much." Ororo smiled at her lover.

The Professor, however, was quiet and Logan picked up the dread that was suddenly emanating from the Professor.

"Chuck, what's wrong?"

The Professor knew there was no point in lying to Logan. Although he was not sure, and he hoped fervently he was wrong, but if Forge's latest device had affected the rest of the X-Men, then Logan would find it out soon enough.

"I can't read Forge, he seemed to have blocked me somehow."

"How did he..."

"What is confusing though, are the strange thoughts I'm picking up from our X-Men, and some Brotherhood members, too."

"What do mean by confusing, Charles?" Ororo asked, starting to get panicked. If the Professor was worried, then things were not good.

"Well, if you ask me, things got confusing when Forge asked us to visit his lab, saying he had a surprise for Logan," Hank supplied. "Since when has Logan liked surprises, and since when has any of Forge's surprises turned out well?"

"We must hurry then," Ororo said, and started walking faster towards the lifts.

Once inside, they pressed the appropriate buttons to take them to Forge's lab. All were deep in thoughts about what would await them when they reached their destination. Nothing, though, prepared them for the sight that greeted them as the doors to Forge's lab opened.

The Professor stared wide-eyed, Hank's jaw practically touched the floor, and Ororo gasped.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me," growled Logan.

There, before their very own eyes stood Scott, Jean, Warren, Remy, Betsy, Alex, Rouge, Kurt, Kitty, Wanda, Lorna and Lance - some a few inches shorter, some thinner, most of them confused...and all of them about sixteen years of age.

**A/N: So, how was it? Any questions? Some explanations will be given in the next chapter. I'll probably end this story with eight to ten chapters. Any suggestions what you would like to see in later chapters? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad to have some of my old reviewers back :). It's good to know you all are enjoying it. **

**Now, most of you had the same question. The answer is given in this chapter. **

**Also, though this story is based on X-Men: Evolution world, I made a few changes. One of them is that most of the mutants had their powers manifested when they hit thirteen. **

**Another thing is that we have Betsy and Lorna here, unlike in the cartoons.**

**This story also takes place after the events of Apocalypse.**

**One major change: John, Piotr and Remy were never part of Magneto's Acolytes.**

**My Beautiful Ending: **Hey, good to hear from you :). Hopefully, this fic will not be too confusing. Let me know if you have any suggestions. I plan to use your Gambit/Kurt 'bonding' idea in this story ;).

**Demon Flame: **Hey, thanks for checking this out. I like it when known reviewers return. I feel like I can trust them to be good and honest. Read the chap, and your question will be answered :).

**sharky237: **Yeah, I read your review on the last story. Thanks for it :). It was thoughtful and lovely. As for the pregnancy matter, read on. Also, feel free to comment or suggest anything you would like to read in the future.

**Lilac Rose6: **Glad you liked it :). No, hopefully you won't have to read the last story. I'm trying to make this story stand on its own. If you get confused, just ask me.

**xoxo: **Yes, you are right. Forge wanted to impress Logan, so he thought he would surprise the Wolverine by making his wish come true ;).

**Anyways, I hope all of you reading this story enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any other arc of X-Men!**

The Professor, Hank, Ororo, Emma and Logan sat facing one another in the Professor's office. Forge was standing in a corner, and every time he looked up, he found the Wolverine glaring at him.

"So, let me get this straight, Hank," Logan muttered as he addressed the giant, blue, furry guy. "As we suspected, the kids are all around sixteen years of age?"

"Yes," Beast and Forge said at the same time. When Logan growled at the younger man, Hank continued. "Some are a bit younger, some a bit older, but yes, they all turned or will turn sixteen this year, depending on their respective birth months."

"O-kay," Logan murmur, then looked at the Professor. "Any idea behind the chaos that ensued before you knocked the lot out?"

"From what I've gathered, and from the information Forge gave me about his invention, it turns out his device was programmed to detect the mutants' ages and then send them back in time about when they were each sixteen years of age. Forge built a time machine...with a brain of its own."

"It is," said Forge excitedly, thinking the Professor was impressed with his gizmo. "It's my best work so far. I..."

"I'm sure you could win a Nobel Prize for your invention, Forge," the Professor began sardonically, "but in case you didn't notice, all our X-Men are now stuck in the present with bodies and minds from their pasts."

Forge looked down on the floor, feeling thoroughly chastised.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken," Ororo said, frowning at the Professor. "Because of what Forge has done, each of the X-Men not only regressed to sixteen-year-olds, but their memories don't extend further after that?"

"Exactly. Although now in the present, the X-Men and Brotherhood members all went back in time, individually, to when they were sixteen each. For this reason, they don't remember their lives after that age. For them, events after their already or going to be sixteenth birthdays don't exist."

Logan looked thoughtfully at the Professor.

"Most of our X-Men's powers manifested when they each hit thirteen, and with the exception of Beast, Ro, and me, you brought them here soon after."

"Yes, Logan. Like you three, Warren, Betsy, Forge and Emma joined later..."

"So when Scott and Jean were sixteen, Ro and I were here, but not the others. That's why they didn't recognize them?"

"That's right," agreed the Professor. "However, when Rouge, Kurt, Kitty and Alex were sixteen, Jean and Scott were already members of the X-Men, hence they recognized their leader and his wife, though I'm sure the younger ones didn't expect the eldest two to look like sixteen-year-olds ."

"When they were each sixteen, though," Ororo began, starting to piece the puzzle, "Kitty and Lance liked each other, but Kurt and Wanda didn't, and Rouge and Remy had not even met. Just like Warren and Betsy, and Alex and Lorna."

"I believe you are correct, Ororo."

"What about the girls, Hank? Are they still pregnant?"

"No, Logan, they were not pregnant when they were sixteen, hence they are not now."

Ororo sighed, heartbroken, then turned to glare at Forge.

"What on earth possessed you to do such a ridiculous thing? Do you even comprehend the enormity of..."

"Wolverine."

This time, it was Logan who started to glare at the cowering man.

"Yeah, I never asked before, bub. What _made_ you believe I wanted this kind of a _surprise_ from _you_?"

"You said so yourself. You said to Storm you wished you could go back and teach them about sex ed as the girls kept getting pregnant one after the other."

"And you thought I meant it _literally_?"

"Err..."

"Isn't it obvious that he did?" Emma said, speaking for the first time. "Question is, what are we going to do now? I guess you didn't build something that would reverse the system?"

"Err, no," Forge replied sheepishly. "But I can try and work something out."

"Then start now," growled Logan.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Forge saluted, then scampered away from the room when he saw Logan's sudden extended claws.

"What do we do now?" Ororo asked.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, unless Forge can come up with a way to reverse the situation."

"So we are going to be stuck with them as sixteen-year-olds?" Emma shuddered at the thought.

"I'm glad it's Easter vacation for the New and Young Mutants."

"What do you mean, Charles?" Ororo asked, frowning.

"Well, we already have about twelve teenagers in our hands," the Professor replied. "I don't think we could deal with them all at the same time, especially as I remember how hard a time we had when the original X-Men were teenagers for real."

"Oh Goddess, don't remind me."

"Wait a minute," Logan said, as he suddenly remembered something. "You said twelve. You are going to keep Wanda, Lorna and Lance here?"

"I talked with Erik and Mystique. She's itching to get her hands across Forge's neck, but her new husband seems fascinated. I can't really send the three of them back, considering their current predicament is due to the fault of one of our own."

"So, what happens now?"

Emma didn't know how she felt about the man she had a child with looking and acting like a teenager. She was also worried about Scott's children.

"I've decided the best way to deal with this situation is to send the New and Young Mutants away for a while. I contacted Moira. She's happy to welcome them all, and I believe the youngsters would enjoy the time away from the mansion."

"Are you kidding me, Chuck?" Logan said incredulously. "If they find out what Forge did, they would never want to leave."

"Which is why we won't tell them. The X-Men are all unconscious at the med lab, and we will hire a private jet to transport the rest to Muir Island, as the Blackbird is not big enough to carry them all."

"What about Nate, Megan and Rachel?"

"You will have to take care of them, Emma, I'm afraid. Hank, Logan and Ororo will be busy teaching and taking care of the X-Men, and I'll try to keep the peace between them."

"Yes, _peace_," Logan muttered sarcastically. "Like we would ever get any of that here."

R~G

The next day, the New and Young Mutants left, excited, for their vacation on Muir Island. No one knew the truth about the X-Men, though the Cuckoos picked up weird thoughts from their favorite teacher and her colleagues.

Marrow was a bit upset about not having Remy see her off, but the prospect of a happy holiday distracted her soon enough.

R~G

Evan was the only one of his age group from the original X-Men to have remained an adult. As he returned from a weekend trip with Amanda, he was shocked when he was given the news. He wanted to see them with his own eyes to believe it.

Ororo, Hank, Emma, Logan and the Professor were quite anxious too, and they all made their way that night to the med lab to see how everyone was recuperating.

R~G

"Da name's Remy LeBeau, _mais_ you can call _moi_ Gambit, _ch__ère_."

"Get away from meh, y-ya _rat_, or else I'll suck ya dry," scowled Rogue, then glanced down at her hands and yelped. "Where are mah gloves?"

"Scott?" Alex was frowning. "What _happened_ to you?"

"Alex? Is that_ really_ you? Why, I never..."

"Who's Alex, Scott?" Jean asked, smiling shyly up at him. "By the way, I love your t-shirt."

"I...I..."

"Hey!" exclaimed an excited Betsy as she took in her companion. "You've got wings!"

"So?" frowned Warren, who seemed to suffer from a inferiority complex, and took Betsy's remark as an insult. "_You've_ got purple hair."

"Wanda?"

"Lorna?"

"I don't _believe_ this," gritted the dark haired girl. "Why am I waking up in a room with _you_ and all these X-Men? Must be Magneto's doing. Like I'd ever want to hang out with a sister my father had with another woman. I don't even like _Pietro_ though we share the same mother."

"You're rude," Lorna said in a small voice. "And I don't want to be anywhere near you either."

"Oh, Lance..."

"Oh, Kitty..."

"KEETYYYYY," wailed Kurt. "What did Scott say vout hanging out with thee enemy?"

Everyone watched these exchanges from the doorway as the X-Men began to wake up in their new bodies.

"What do you know?" Evan shouted happily. "I, the youngest one among you all, am older than all of you now. YES!"

"Oh, yeah," Logan murmured dryly. "We are going to get so much _peace_ in here."

**A/N: How was it? I'm still knew to X-Men, so have mercy. Let me know if there's anything in particular you all would like to see happen. Comments and suggestions are always welcome, but no flames, please. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Rude/harsh remarks are highly discouraging.**

**P.S. I don't visit the forums anymore, so can't find anyone to gush with about the latest, hottest stories in the fandom. Just so you know, I'm really enjoying _'Danger, Danger!'_ by _Jamie Hook_, _'Queen's High'_ by _PrettyGothGirl_, _'Just Haven't Met You Yet'_ by _blackberryhunttress_, and pretty much everything by _Tamarai _and _Chellerbelle_.**

**Check them out, they are awesome :D, though it might mean you would never return to me ;).  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, thank you all for reading this story :).**

**My Beautiful Ending: **Hi :). Remy's feelings for Bella Donna would be made clear in this chapter and in later ones. Also, no, they would not be told what they had forgotten, just the basics.

**sharky237: **Thanks, I like the time machine thing too ;). And yeah, the whole purpose for that was so that we can see Remy running after Rogue. About the pregnancy thing, I'm not sure yet, but I do want to write something where Rogue's pregnant and Remy's the dad.

**Demon Flame:** Yeah, I do want to write something where the girls are pregnant, so let's see how that turns out :).

**Lilac Rose6: **Like your ideas :). Might be fun to write, especially about Wanda's hair growing.

**Sonar: **Thank you. Hope you like this chapter too :).

**Narutebayo: **Thank you. I'm trying to incorporate more humor. Unfortunately, my own sense of humor dries up when I start writing ;).

**Things you need to keep in mind (for those who didn't read the prequel): **

**1) Rogue and John were best friends when they were sixteen.**

**2) Rouge and Risty were friends when they were a little younger than that.**

**3) Emma and Scott have a daughter, Megan.**

**4) Lorna, Betsy and Warren were not part of the X-Men or Brotherhood when they were teenagers, unlike the rest.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the different worlds of X-Men.**

The young X-Men stared at the Professor as he finished. He looked back at them and took in their blank faces.

"If you have any questions, you can ask."

"So, that is why I'm back to my original English body instead of the Japanese one?" Betsy volunteered. "Because this Forge guy forced us back in time?"

"In a manner, yes, Miss Braddock."

Rogue looked at the purple-haired girl and frowned.

"Yah eve been ta Bayville beforh?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. I was an exchange student here. I wanted to come and visit the States, and since the Professor was well-known, I came and attended Bayville High." She looked thoughtful then. "I think Raven Darkholme was the principal at the time."

"So, that was how Mystique knew yah and took yahr appearance when she was pretending to be mah friend, Risty."

"Huh?"

"Nevah mind. The Professor said ta calculate our age by comparing it ta Evan's. The boy's eighteen now, so ah must have been twenty one, and so is John now. He was mah best friend when ah was in high-school. Anyways, might as well do with yah."

Rogue and Betsy looked at each other and laughed. Immediately, they became good friends...even though they had no knowledge that they were actually pretty close friends before their age regression with the time machine.

As everyone started to clear off from the Professor's office, Storm looked at the retreating figure of the two girls.

"Guess some things were meant to be," she said, smiling at Logan and the Professor.

"Are you sure?" commented the clawed man. "'Cause I remember Gumbo stating clearly that he was in love with that Bella Donna girl. What's he doing chasin after Rogue now?"

"He's sixteen, Logan," the Professor replied. "At that age, I hardly think he knew the meaning of true love. He's a thief, and at the moment, Rogue's a shiny new distraction for him."

"I don think I like the idea of him flirting with Rogue," scowled Logan.

"But it's inevitable." When both Ororo and Logan looked at the Professor, puzzled, he replied grimly, "They were having a baby before. There's bound to be some sort of emotional connection."

"If you are worried, then why didn't you tell them about what happened in their pasts...err, future?"

"They are sixteen, Logan. They have enough to deal with what with being mutants, staying away from families, etc. They also know they went back in time. All these are difficult enough without adding the burden of telling them who their partners are in the future. Relationships should be natural, not forced upon them."

R~G

Emma stood by the curtains as she sneaked a peek out the window. Scott and Jean were sitting on the grass outside in the gardens. They were holding hands, and Scott was trying his best not to stare at Jean's now-B-cup boobs.

The blond shuddered.

This was the man she had a baby girl with. Scott had always been younger than Emma, but now he was literally a boy. A tall, gangly, almost-effeminate boy. No facial hair, no biceps, no rock-hard abs...

Emma shuddered again.

"Hey!"

The telepath almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice. She had been so engrossed in observing her former lover and his only love, that she hadn't heard it when the young mutant had walked into the dining room.

"Forge! Don't scare me like that?"

Forge raised one eyebrow as he got a packet of chips out of the cupboard.

"Aren't you a telepath? I thought you heard me when I came in here."

Emma huffed, threw her long, straight hair over her shoulder, and sashayed out of the room. Forge stared with a love sick smile on his face.

R~G

"Alright, ladies..."

"Some of us here are boys," Warren answered, looking a little insulted. Logan gave a feral smile. "Until you can prove you can combat one-on-one with me in the DR in level 10, ladies you all are."

"I thought this was a sex ed class," Wanda muttered, with a withering glare at Lorna. The younger girl glared back.

"Yeah...umm," Logan stammered, then scowled at everyone. "Let's start. The first thing you need to know is..."

"Always keep a condom handy," replied Gambit, then smirked at Rouge.

"You," Logan said, staring pointedly at Remy. "Eyes on the board. Now, class, as I was saying, the first thing you need to know...is...well, safety."

"Yes, so need to use a condom." The Cajun interrupted again, and when Rogue turned to give him a withering glare, he winked at her.

"One more word outta you, Gumbo, and I'd make shish kebob with your hide."

"So, what do we do to remain _safe_?" Wanda asked, sarcastically. Logan looked instantly at Gambit to see if he would bother again, but the red-eyed mutant simply grinned at him.

"Unlike what your class mate said, the best way to ensure you don't pop out little kiddies, _Scarlet Witch_, is to _abstain_ – make sure you do _not_ have sex."

"Oh, joy," Wanda replied, sarcastically.

"Do vou have to?" Kurt asked her with a scowl. "Mr Logan's trying to teach here, and vou are disrupting his class."

Scott nodded vehemently. The X-Men were familiar with Logan's style, as they had classes with him when they were originally sixteen, hence they knew better than to antagonize the Wolverine.

"News flash, Blue Boy. I _don't_ want to be in this class."

"Of course, you don't," piped up Lorna. "You never did well in school, after all."

"Why you..."

As the two sisters began to quarrel, with Kurt caught in the middle, Alex looked on interestedly. He turned towards his brother.

"I like that green-haired chick. She's got courage, going at that harpy like that."

"Alex!" admonished his older brother. "She's Magneto's daughter. He's a terrorist. You shouldn't think of dating his daughter," Scott continued in his lofty voice.

"I've heard of this Magneto, and even seen him fighting you guys on television," Warren said to Scott, thinking they would get along well. They do in their future, what with both of them being serious, uptight kind of men.

"He's a piece of work, alright," Lance agreed, as he stared adoringly at Kitty, who blushed and looked away. "Worse than Mystique."

"Don't mention that bitch in front of meh." With that, Rogue pulled Betsy away to a different seat. Remy followed.

"Why not, _ch__ère_?"

"Stay away from meh, ya freak." Rogue scuttled to a corner of the bench, trying to shove Betsy between her and the persistent Cajun.

"Aw, _ch__ère_, you wound me." Gambit put his hands over his heart in a dramatic style, complete with closed eyes and bowed head.

Betsy giggled.

"Ugh! Leave meh alone, or else...or else..."

"Or else you will do what?" Gambit purred in a slow, seductive voice, despite having Betsy obscuring his view from his target. Rogue got up and angrily took one glove off.

"Or else I'll put you flat on your back, Swamp rat."

"But, _ch__ère_," Gambit smirked slyly, "I like to be on top."

R~G

None of the brawling kids noticed it when Logan tried to calm them down, nor paid any attention when he demanded it. They also missed it when the Wolverine angrily strode away from the room.

R~G

"Err, Logan, where exactly are you going with that thing?" Forge asked as he walked faster to keep up with the man. "That device makes a really loud bang when you press the 'on' button. I invented it as a sort of fire alarm...but the Professor didn't approve."

"A _loud bang_ is exactly what I need right now to shut up the bunch of sniveling kids I'm supposed to be _teaching_," growled the furry man, as he thundered down the corridor. "Disrespectful, obnoxious kids. These are the children that will become X-Men one day, savior of mankind," he muttered sarcastically. "Well, they need to learn how to behave first, and _I'll _teach them how, even if it's the last thing I do."

**A/N: How was it? I'll keep the chapters short, and will make them more ROMY centric as the story progresses. I love them all, but too many characters kind of confuse everyone and make the story unnecessarily long. It was the problem I faced with the prequel. Anyways, suggestions are very welcome :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here's the new chapter. Once again, no idea how long the story will be, but don't plan to continue for long. If things feel a little rushed, then do let me know, okay?**

**My Beautiful Ending: **Forge and Emma, pretty unexpected right? I just wanted to bring something new. Got the idea from Wolverine and the X-Men. She was so confident, and he was such a clown. Thought it would be funny ;).

**Demon Flame: **I'll answer your question next chapter. Wanted the teasing to continue before we get to touching ;).

**sharky237: **I won't make the chapters too short, but they'll be shorter in length compared to the prequel. As for Logan and sex ed, well, here's some more in this chapter ;).

**Lilac Rose6: **I also preferred Wanda with long hair :). Hence, I liked her better in Wolverine and the X-Men than in Evolution.

**Sonar:** I loved the Evolution cartoon. And you're right about Scott's nature, can't believe he has so many hot women pining after him in the comics ;).

**BlkDiamond:** Hmm, you know something, I totally overlooked that part (Betsy, English, Japanese thing). Oh, well, what's done is done. I just write on the spur of the moment, and I guess it shows ;).

**Once again, thanks for reading.**

**P.S. Things to keep in mind:**

**Rogue, Kitty, Wanda, Lorna and Betsy get pregnant all at the same time in their future, and most of them were barely in their twenties.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the different worlds of X-Men.**

"Really, Logan, did you have to do that?"

Ororo was standing in a corner of the Professor's office room, facing the window, as she rubbed her temples with her fingers. Hank and Emma were also present.

"Yes," Logan growled. "Those insolent kids needed to be taught how to respect their teachers."

"And I suppose," Emma said in a cynical voice, "using one of Forge's useless toys to make an earth shattering noise was the way to do it?"

"It got the kids to shut up, didn't it?"

"Ah, yes, it did, along with everyone else in the mansion." Hank shook his head at his friend. "You are lucky the kids didn't split their ear drums, Logan. Why, I thought I broke mine, and I was all the way down at the med lab."

"They are our future X-Men, Logan. I'd like to keep them alive."

Logan looked at the Professor and scowled, without saying anything. It was the Wolverine's way of saying 'sorry'.

R~G

The kids had all gone to bed. It was eleven at night, and way past their bed time. They were all sixteen after all.

Only the teachers were now present in the rec room, along with Forge and the Professor.

It had been a long day, what with only four teachers teaching all high school subjects to the twelve teenagers. Forge was busy working on another time machine, and the Professor had to ensure his investments were making profits. He had a grand inheritance, true, but he was not the son of Bill and Melinda Gates, after all. And not to mention, he had to keep Mystique and Magneto from causing trouble.

All of them decided to spend some time relaxing, as they sat in front of the giant plasma TV, and watched a re-run of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

It was the episode where Brad Pitt showed up, and Hank and Ororo were laughing quietly as they watched. Even the Professor had a smile on his face as the cast on-screen started talking about Rachel having a penis.

Logan, though, didn't notice. Instead, he began picking up something he didn't much care for among his companions: lust. He could smell it clearly, but he didn't know who from.

So as to not seem obvious, Logan surreptitiously glanced at the other occupants of the room. The Professor was seated in his state-of-the-art wheelchair, Hank relaxed in a single-seat sofa, Emma sat primly in another one, her legs crossed in front of her, and Ororo was sitting beside him, her head resting on his shoulders.

It was then that Logan caught the culprit: Forge.

Instead of the idiot box, the younger mutant's eyes were trained on the blond sitting near him. They roved over her body slowly, taking in her thin, sheer jacket, silk low-cut bustier, and low waist trousers, all in white.

Forge seemed to be in a trance, as if he was seeing the Goddess Aphrodite before him instead of just Emma.

_Well, well, well, _thought Logan, _Emma's got a new admirer._

The idea of Forge falling for Emma seemed so ridiculous to Logan that he did the only thing he was capable of at the moment: He burst out laughing.

R~G

"I really don't see what is the problem..."

"I don't like her," Wanda muttered, glaring at her younger half-sister.

Storm sighed.

Throughout the day, this was what she had to deal with. In every class, some one or the other started complaining.

Scott wasn't happy with Alex making eyes at Lorna, Warren found Betsy nosy, Kurt wanted to separate Lance and Kitty, Remy wouldn't stop chasing Rogue.

And now this.

Ororo wanted to scream her frustrations out.

R~G

The moment Logan entered the sex ed class and saw Gambit smile, he knew the Cajun was simply waiting to cause trouble. Well, the Wolverine came prepared.

He smiled back.

That wiped the smirk right off Remy's face.

Instead of mumbling and feeling awkward, Logan got right down to business. He had picked up a text book from Hank, and began clinically discussing the male and female reproductive systems.

The diagrams made him cringe internally, and he was glad to have the multimedia projector. It meant he wouldn't have to draw them. However, he also made sure to point out all the labels in the images. Needless to say, none of his students had any questions.

They were far too busy feeling mortified and disgusted.

Logan hoped the pictures would imprint themselves in the kids' minds, and the mutants would remain scarred forever.

That would probably be the only way to prevent pregnancies at an early age, or all at the same time.

R~G

One person, though, was either not deterred by the grotesque images, or had a very short memory span.

For the moment the classes were over, Remy began following Rogue.

He had heard all about her mutation, and he couldn't wait see if it worked on him or not. As far as he knew, she absorbed energy. Well, he produced it, so their powers should cancel each other.

Remy grinned devilishly.

It only meant one thing to him. He and Rogue were meant to be.

Remy wished Bella Donna was with him now. Although he was very close to Henri, and his cousins Theoren, Emil and Etienne, but he had always been the best among them when it came to winning the ladies.

He was sure it hadn't changed in the future he came from.

Bella Donna, on the other hand, was a girl and would probably be able to give better advice as how to get it on with Rouge.

For a moment, Remy wondered just what exactly his relationship was like with Belle in the future. From what he could remember, at sixteen, they were the best of friends. Yes, they did kiss each other sometimes, and even lost their virginity to each other, but they also lusted after other people, too. They were not exclusive.

Just then, Remy heard a noise. It sounded like someone had dropped something.

He had been following Rogue, but got so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see when she disappeared from his sight.

Remy followed the faint noises, and came near a slightly ajar door. It was as if someone tried to shut it, but didn't notice that the door hadn't closed properly.

In front of the door, written in stylish calligraphy, were the words 'Rogue & Kitty'.

A wide grin spread across Remy's features. Making no noise, he peeked inside. Kitty was picking up CDs from the floor. So, those were what had been dropped.

A song was suddenly heard coming from the room, and moments later he saw Rogue pulling Kitty up.

The song was definitely sung by some boy band, and went something like:

_If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a bad boy,_

_If you really want it good girl, get yourself a bad boy._

Remy saw Rogue and Kitty sing along the two lines and then the girls started laughing. He was about to barge in and make fun of their taste in music, when he saw the girls sway their hips to the music and run their hands over their bodies in provocative ways.

All that was needed was a lip-lock between the two girls, and Remy could have died a happy man.

**A/N: How was it? I love FRIENDS, so thought I'd throw it in here ;). Not a fan of the Backstreet Boys, but the girls are teenagers now, so figured they would listen to boy bands. Plus, the two lines remind me of Remy ;).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Was busy on Friday and Saturday ;). Anyways, thank you all for reading. I've a rough sketch of what I plan on doing with this story. Most likely, there will be eight to nine chapters in total. So, yeah, we are half way there already.**

**My Beautiful Ending: **They were my favorite scenes too ;).

**Demon Flame: **I think you will like this chapter. Tried to do what you asked, but don't know whether I succeeded or not :).

**Lilac Rose6: **Thanks. I tried using some of your ideas here, about Wanda's hair :).

**sharky237: **Don't worry, I know a lot of people who don't like FRIENDS :).

**tfobmv18: **Hey, it's great to hear from you again :).

**So, let's get on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the different worlds of X-Men.**

The tart hit Lorna squarely on the face.

Everyone was shocked to speechlessness. Then Remy and Betsy burst out laughing. Rogue didn't say anything to her friend, but scowled at the Cajun.

By now, the green-haired girl was on the verge of tears. Before her tears could fall, though, another tart flew over everyone's head...and landed on Wanda's hair.

The goth looked furious. Already she was having a hard time with her crowning glory, as her hair had started to grow out, the brown peeking beneath the dyed black mane. Plus, like it happened whenever any girl who decided to get a pixie cut, Wanda's hair was now at a stage that looked pretty hilarious. It was because her hair was neither the short crop she liked to sport, but nor was it long. It was a funny combination of both.

And Wanda, like the other eleven, wasn't allowed to go out to get a haircut or for anything else in case people recognized her on the streets. After all, it wasn't that long ago that she _was_ sixteen years old. People might notice something was wrong when they realized she hadn't aged.

Hence, with all the anger she could summon, the Scarlet Witch sent one of her hex bolts at the culprit – Lorna's hero, Alex.

Havoc dodged it, but his dear brother wasn't about to sit and watch the whole fiasco. Turned out, even as a teenager, Scott Summers had no sense of humor.

The only thing that could distract him at the moment from his mission to blast Wanda to the next millennium was the lovely Jean Grey.

She did.

Remy thought it was funny to start throwing food at everyone, so he picked up a muffin, and aimed it at the nervous-looking Warren.

"Hey, no throwing my muffin. I worked hard to make it," Kitty cried out in indignation.

"It's hard, alright," murmured Remy, slowly.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who we were talking about, the rock-hard and clumpy-looking muffin got deflected by one of Warren's wings, and hit Jean Grey in the...err boobs.

Jean gave a 'yelp' of pain, and immediately fell from her chair. Scott was by her side in a flash, but didn't know what to do. After all, he couldn't very well massage the sore spot to make it any better. No matter how much he wanted to.

"Massage it and make it better," Remy said, smirking. "Yo' know you want t'."

Scott was shocked at the words, but mostly because that was exactly what he was thinking. Feeling embarrassed and worried that Jean might have picked up on them, he ignored the obnoxious Gambit, and tentatively reached out a hand at the red head.

Luckily for him, Jean was too busy trying to relieve the pain, so she took his hands and the two made their way out of the room.

"Good riddance," Lance grinned.

Kitty was torn between amusement and disgust, especially when she saw Kurt's angry face.

"Vou!" he said, pointing a finger at Avalanche.

"Me," Lance replied.

"...stop corrupting Kitty." Then the fuzzy guy turned towards Gambit. "And vou. If you bother my sister again, vou will have to fight me."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Remy said in a pseudo-afraid voice, then started laughing.

"You should be, Swamp rat," growled Rogue.

Gambit looked at her and smiled mischievously. "Any time yo' want to _tangle_ with me, _ch__ère_, I'll be more than happy t' oblige yo'".

"Vou are disgusting."

"Nah, yo' are just inexperienced."

"Swamp rat, you are...aaahhhhh."

Rogue screamed as someone splashed orange juice at her.

"Oops, sorry," Alex murmured. "I was aiming for the Scarlet harpy. She threw Kurt's milkshake at Lor...aaaahhhhhh."

Alex was doused with orange juice, too, before he could finish his sentence. Kitty frowned at Wanda, and threw her apple juice in her direction. However, it landed on Betsy, as Wanda moved away to throw a chocolate mousse at Alex... which landed on Kurt.

Soon, juices, water, milkshakes, and yogurts were involved in the food fight, and that was the state Storm found them in.

She screamed in frustration. Again.

This was the fifth time in five days.

R~G

"Oh, h-hi, Logan," Forge stammered as he saw the furry guy enter his lab. "What brings you here?"

"Your time-machine," replied the Wolverine. "Or did you forget about it already." _Snikt_. "I don't mind reminding you if you are having problems, bub."

"Wha...oh, oh no," Forge answered, his eyes getting wide. "I remember. I'm working on it. Not long now, I promise."

"Good," Logan said, as he retracted his claws. "I thought due to your lust-induced fantasies, you might have forgotten why I'm still keeping you alive after the _surprise _you gave me."

"M-my what?"

"You may dodge the telepaths with the tin-foil shield you wear under the funny-looking cap you have started wearing, bub," Logan replied, smiling sardonically, "but I can _smell_ emotions."

Forge watched, panicked, as Wolverine walked away.

R~G

The Professor sighed as Warren and Betsy walked out of his room. The counseling sessions were not helping.

Ever since Forge had sent his X-Men back in time, his protégés were not getting along. He tried counseling them individually and in groups, but discovered something interesting. With the exception of Wanda, and hence Lorna, the X-Men were fine with one another...until it came to their respective partners.

Jean and Scott were the only two who had no problems with each other, other than the usual teenage awkwardness.

Alex seemed to like Lorna, but she seemed a bit scared of his attentions. It might have something to do with their actual reality. Alex was a few years older than Lorna, unlike Scott and Jean, who were nearly the same age. Of course, it might also have something to do with the fact that Wanda always intimidated Lorna, so the girl was afraid of everyone else.

Then, there was Wanda and Kurt. As grown-ups, they were having a baby and on the verge of getting married, but this teenage versions simply didn't get along. Wanda thought Kurt was an idiot, and Kurt called her a bitch.

The Professor saw the same reactions from Kurt's adopted sister and her future lover. While Remy couldn't stop himself from staring at inappropriate places of Rogue's anatomy and making sexually suggestive remarks (the Professor didn't even want to know how anyone so young knew so many vulgar words), Rogue seemed ready to murder the New Orleans' resident. To the Professor, it seemed that Rogue and Gambit's relationship was as volatile now, as they were in their future, just in different contexts.

Lance and Kitty didn't cause much trouble, but the Professor didn't like how Kitty seemed to agree with anything Lance said. It certainly had not been that way when they were young for real, and the Professor wasn't sure he liked this Kitty. True, Kitty was never as emotionally strong or confident in herself as Rogue was, but she was never the weak, little female either.

Betsy and Warren were not so much as a problem as they were a headache. It seemed Warren liked to be left alone to his own devices, but Betsy seemed hell-bent on invading his personal space and creating mischief.

The Professor sighed again. He would be glad when Forge could send them to their futures once more.

R~G

Remy sneaked quietly in the balcony.

It wasn't hard, for he was known for his stealth. Plus, he already resided in the mansion, so he didn't have to dodge any security systems.

All he had to do was get on the roof from his own balcony, then slowly tread until he saw Kitty and Rogue's one and jump in without making any noise.

The girls usually kept the French windows close, but the curtains were always open. It provided Remy with an un-obstructive view of Rogue in her pajamas, as her bed was nearer to the window, and she always slept facing towards it.

Tonight, though, Remy was surprised to find the window slightly ajar. Not only that, but Kitty's bed was empty, as was Rogue's.

There was a light coming from the bathroom, and Remy quietly followed the light in the otherwise dark room. He hoped he would get to see some girl-on-girl action. He couldn't explain why both Rogue and Kitty's beds would be empty otherwise.

The moment he peeked, though, he found Rogue staring at him. She smiled when she saw him. It was as if she had been waiting.

Remy would have run, if he hadn't been already frozen in place by the sight before him.

Rogue was wearing this mini, black, night-dress with spaghetti straps. Remy had never seen her bare so much skin. Her long, long legs, creamy thighs, mouth-watering cleavage...

"Yah gonna stand there all day, or do yah plan on doin something to meh?"

"Huh?"

"Take yahr clothes off, while yahr at it," the siren before him drawled. "Ah hate to be the under dressed one."

_There was God._

Remy smiled giddily as he took his t-shirt off in one swift motion, and scrambled to take his pants off too.

_Click._

A flash went off, and Remy stared in horror as Rogue removed the digital camera from in front of her face and burst out laughing.

Remy just had had his picture taken...shirts off, and with his hands on his crotch.

**A/N: Meh. I don't know whether the last part was appropriate or not. I just thought it would be funny. Let me know what you guys think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update. Just got too busy all of a sudden. Anyways, I don't know that many card games, and I think our X-Men are now too young to play poker, so I'll have them play Mafia. It's about one of the few games I know, and I love it. I'll explain the game as our favorite mutants start playing it in the chapter.**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who had been reading the story :).**

**My Beautiful Ending: **Hey, sorry, if the last chapter felt uncomfortable. If it helps, Remy really didn't take his pants off, just was on the process of unbuttoning it. All the same, I should have warned about it before hand, hope you didn't mind too much :).

**Demon Flame: **Glad you liked it. I'm enjoying one of your recent stories too :).

**sharky237: **Hmm, in this chapter Remy tries to turn the tables on Rogue. Let's see how that works out :).

**Lilac Rose6:** Lol. I guess it would be interesting to see Wanda trying to cut her hair off on her own :).

**So, yeah, enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the different worlds of X-Men.**

To say that Gambit was disgruntled was an understatement. After the prank that Rogue had pulled on him, he was acting very uncharacteristically. No snide remarks, no sly jokes, no making fun of others.

However, everyone else was busy with their own problems to notice this remarkable difference in him. The only one who noticed the change was Rogue.

She smiled deviously every time their eyes met.

Gambit was, at least, happy that Rogue's roommate, Kitty, had not been part of the prank. He didn't know how he would have lived it down if a third party had been involved.

Needless to say, ever since the humiliating experience, Gambit had been trying to get one up over Rogue. And as always, his mind came up with convoluted ideas as to how to beat Rogue in her own game.

The only problem was, Rogue didn't give him a chance. Every time he came up with something, like making a bet or playing poker, Rogue would simply threaten to reveal his picture to everyone.

Gambit knew that if ever wanted to have that picture deleted from Rogue's camera, he would have to take some drastic measure.

Hence, here he was, lying in nothing but his underwear in Rogue's bed. Gambit knew Kitty wouldn't interrupt. Like the other night, Kitty was spending the night in Lance's room.

Rogue switched the light on, and nearly screamed in fright when she saw the lithe figure lounging lazily on her bed.

"What are yeah doing here, Swamp rat? And where are yahr clothes?"

"Why, _ch__ère_, I was waitin' for yo', of course," Gambit replied, sporting his infamous smirk. "An' I believe clothes are no' necessary for what we are 'bout t' do."

"And what exactly are we about to dah?"

Gambit could see Rogue's anger rising, but his empathy picked up that she was slightly flustered, too. Good, he thought. It meant Rogue would accept his challenge.

"Well, _ch__ère_, yo' have a picture of _moi_ takin' my pants off. One would assume tha' the only way yo' obtained it was when we were gettin' ready to tango."

"No one would assume any such thing, Cajun!"

By now, Rogue looked ready to spit nails, and Gambit laughed inwardly. She was playing right into his hands. He guessed he had to thank his empathy and hypnotic charm for that.

"Really, _ch__ère_," Gambit asked smoothly, "what do yo' thin' people would believe when they saw that picture o' mine in your possession?"

"They...they...I'll them the truth, that it was a prank."

"Yes, but they'll also think that yo' saw _moi_ naked, which mus' mean that I saw yo' without clothes, too. There's no way anyone would believe that I took my clothes off while yo' were fully dressed."

Rogue knew Gambit had her there. By now, everyone knew that Gambit wasn't a virgin. In fact, among all the X-Men now, Gambit was the only one who wasn't. The Cajun boasted about it often enough, and from the details he dished out, it was obvious that he was not lying.

Plus, Rogue _did_ reveal a lot of skin that night to have the Swamp rat tearing his clothes off in such a frenzy.

"So what do yah want?"

R~G

"Thank yo' all for joinin' _moi_ and Rogue this evening," Gambit said, smiling charmingly, as he addressed the other X-Men. "Now, Roguey here has some thin' o' mine, which she took by trickin' _moi_, and I believe the best way t' settle this is by playin' a game o' poker. If she wins, she can keep it, o' else, she should destroy it."

Betsy immediately tried to search both Rogue and Gambit's minds to see what the two were hiding, but was unsuccessful in discovering the truth. Gambit seemed to have some kind of shield around his mind, and Rogue's was such a mess that Betsy could feel a headache coming. She finally decided to leave the matter alone.

"Ah'm not playing poker with yah, Swamp rat," Rogue said, scowling.

Gambit frowned. He was very good at poker. It was the only sure fire way to ensure Rogue deleted that picture.

"Why not, _ch__ère_?"

"'Cause the only reason men play poker with the opposite sex is so that they can see their boobs."

"Hey, what do you think we are? Perverts?" Alex asked indignantly. When Rogue continued to stare at him, he smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, yeah, we are perverts."

"Vell, there's no vay I'd let Gambit see _any_ part of my sister," Kurt announced, glaring at the red-eyed mutant.

"Watcha gonna do, monkey boy?" Wanda sneered. "Squeak like a chipmunk to make him stop ogling?"

"I vas going to say that I'd teleport him to Antarctica, but maybe I should teleport _vou_ there first."

"Hey, hey," Lance interrupted, not wanting to see who would win should Kurt and Wanda get into a fight. "Why don't we play Mafia? If Rogue and Gambit fall in different sides, the loser does what the winner wants."

"I don't know how to play," Kitty said, smiling shyly up at Lance. Lance smiled back. Quite a few others agreed with Kitty about not knowing how to play this particular game.

"It's easy. See, there are twelve of us. So we will need twelve playing cards. Actually eleven, since I'll be playing God. Once you all get the hang of it, we can take turns in being God, since he's not technically taking part in the game. Okay?"

A number of assertive murmurs were heard.

"Okay. So, there will be two Mafia members, meaning we will need two aces. One Werewolf, so that's one king, one queen for the Cop, and one jack for the Angel. That's six players down, including me. The rest six are civilians, and you will know that you are one if you get cards from two to ten. Am I clear?"

"_Oui_, but what do we all do?"

Gambit was none too happy with how things were progressing. He had never heard of this game, but that wasn't surprising, considering how childish the game seemed. However, it also meant that Rogue might win, meaning he'd be back to square one.

"Well, as you might have already guessed, the Mafias are the villains. But no one knows who they are, except each other. See, I've got the cards that we need in my hands. After shuffling them face down, I'll lay one card in front of each of you. None of you know what the others have got, not even me. Once the cards had been dealt, I'll ask everyone to close their eyes. Then I'll ask only the Mafias to open theirs. Silently, they will decide and point to me who they want murdered. It could be anyone. Then they will close their eyes, and Werewolf will open his eyes. Again, he will do the same, only he will have the power to kill the Mafias, but the Mafias won't be able to kill him. The Angel will open his eyes and could save someone, including himself. The Cop's job is to find the Mafias and I'll aid him. However, I can't tell outright, only nod yes or no to who he suspects. The Civilians' job is to decide who the Mafias are and execute them. The Civilians can kill anybody. However, you can cheat. Anybody can claim to be a civilian, or cop, or angel to save himself. So, yes, after each round, everyone decides who dies. At the end, the winners are those higher in number among the livings."

"Sounds complicated," Lorna said in a small voice.

"Don't vorry, Lorna," Kurt said gently. "You vill understand better once the game commences."

Lorna smiled back at Kurt, who earned withering glares from both Alex and Wanda.

"Can we begin then?" Kitty asked quickly as she realized another fight was about to break out between Kurt and Wanda.

"One problem, though," Warren said, looking at Jean and then at Betsy pointedly. "We have two telepaths."

"Jean would never cheat," Scott muttered hotly. The red head gave him a sickeningly sweet smile that made Rogue want to gag.

"I won't either, promise," Betsy answered. Warren huffed, scowling.

"Okay, okay," Alex piped up. "Let the game begin."

Once he was done with shuffling, at which point Gambit muttered how he could do a better and quicker job than the Avalanche, Lance dealt the cards.

"Alright, everyone," Lance boomed. "It's way past your curfew, so let's get in bed. Gambit, stop grinning like an idiot and close your eyes."

When Lance saw that everyone had indeed shut their eyes, he began to walk around the dining table and started the game.

"Mafia, open your eyes."

Betsy and Gambit did as asked and grinned silently when they saw each other. Gambit was particularly happy because it meant Rogue and he were on opposing teams. Maybe, there was a chance for him after all.

"Mafia, who do you want to kill?"

The two immediately pointed to Jean. Lance hid a smile. Betsy was cheating, and she wanted to make sure she didn't get caught.

"Mafia, close your eyes. Werewolf, open your eyes."

Alex opened his eyes.

"Werewolf, who do you want to kill?"

Alex didn't even bother to think about it. He pointed at Wanda at once.

"Werewolf, close your eyes. Angel, open your eyes."

Lance almost laughed out loud when Warren opened his eyes.

"Angel, who do you want to save?"

Warren looked confused for a moment, then decided on Lorna.

"Angel, close your eyes. Cop, open your eyes."

Kurt looked up at Lance.

"Cop, who do you suspect?"

Kurt scrutinized Gambit, but seeing his relaxed pose, he settled on Wanda. Lance shook his head when Kurt pointed at the Scarlet Witch.

"Cop, close your eyes. Okay people, rise and shine."

Lance waited till everyone opened their eyes and looked at him.

"I'm sorry to say, but last night two dead bodies were found. It grieves me, but I'm afraid Jean Grey and Wanda Maximoff are no longer among us."

"Great, I'm dead already," Wanda huffed.

"Uh, sorry I forgot to mention, but the dead ones are not allowed to talk while the game's still on."

Wanda shot Lance a dirty look, but didn't say another word.

"Okay, people. So, who do you suspect?"

"Kurt," Betsy said immediately, looking as innocent as possible. Both Gambit and Lance smiled internally.

"Vhat? No, I'm not the Mafia. I'm the cop."

"Huh! You are only saying that to save yourself. Lance said anyone can pretend to be a cop."

"No, I'm really the cop."

"Why do you think Kurt's the Mafia?" Rogue asked, frowning at her friend.

"Because Wanda's dead."

"So is Jean," Kitty pointed out. Betsy just shrugged. "Maybe the werewolf killed her. I don't know. I'm just guessing."

"So, do have a unanimous decision?"

Not sure what to do, most murmured in the affirmative.

"Sorry, Kurt, but you are dead now. Okay, then, everyone. It's night time again. Close your eyes."

As Kurt, Jean, and Wanda were already dead, they just watched. Lance went on with the procedure again. Kurt gasped when Betsy and Gambit opened their eyes at Lance's orders. He huffed when he realized his original choice was indeed one of the Mafias. Gambit grinned back at him.

This time, Betsy pointed at Scott even when Gambit disagreed, giving in only when Betsy mouthed him to trust her. Jean scowled, realizing Betsy knew who the other players were and who they would choose.

During the werewolf's turn, Alex looked around and pointed at Rogue.

Warren, being wise, figured out that the powerful mutants were being taken out first, and knew that Betsy was one of the Mafia. He decided to save Rogue this time.

Kurt was out of the game, but not many were sure he indeed was the cop, so Lance pretended the cop was still in the game.

In the end, Scott was the only one to die.

"I think Betsy's the Mafia," Warren said in his pompous voice. Unfortunately for him, his reasons didn't sit well with the rest as Kitty objected in being categorized as a mediocre mutant. In the end, they decided to take Warren out, thinking he was misleading them to avoid getting killed himself.

Gambit laughed inwardly, as did Betsy, though she felt a little bad for Warren.

Lance started the next round, and this time the two Mafias chose Lorna on Betsy's insistent. Alex, not really into the game, settled for Kitty since he had already pointed to Rogue in the previous round.

Lance pretended that the angel and cop were in the game, so he continued the procedure, until asking them to open their eyes.

"Well, I'm really sad to announce that both Lorna Dane and Kitty Pryde were found dead last night."

Alex was furious that Lorna was killed, and glared at the other three. Rogue looked confused. Betsy knew that the dark side had already won, and Gambit would get his wish.

"I think Warren was right. Betsy's the Mafia," Alex said as he saw her smiling.

"We need unanimous votes," Lance pointed out.

"You're just saying that because the truth is that you are the one," Betsy countered Alex.

"Rogue? Gambit?"

"I'm no' sure," Gambit pretended to look confused, so Rogue decided he was innocent and sided with her friend.

"Ah'm with Betsy. Alex is the Mafia. The other one's probably dead."

"I guess I'm the _filles_."

"By majority of votes, Alex is convicted." Lance then smiled at the two Mafias. "Congratulations, Mafia wins."

_"What?"_

"Sorry, Rogue," Betsy said cheerfully, "Gambit and I were the Mafias."

"You let your friendship cloud your judgement, Rogue. Not that it would have mattered. You were the only civilian still alive. Alex was the werewolf."

Rogue stood speechless as she stared in shock at Lance, Betsy and Gambit.

"Looks like I won the game,_ ch__ère_," Gambit murmured, smiling devilishly.

**A/N: Okay, I know most of you are probably thoroughly confused. I'm not even sure I was able to do justice to the game. Trust me, though, it's a lot of fun when you play in real life. ** **Unfortunately, a lot of people are needed, otherwise it's not very interesting. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's probably the longest one I wrote for this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter number seven. As I had mentioned at the beginning, this was going to be a short story. This is the second last chapter. Now, if you all remember, the prequel had started at the end of summer. Then a lot of things happened, including the events of this story. So, let us assume that the current time line if February, and we are celebrating Valentine's Day in this chapter.**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who's been reading this story.**

**My Beautiful Ending: **Glad to have put your mind at ease :). Seriously, this story was never meant to have any mature stuff. Anyways, I'm real happy to know you love Mafia. I think the game is lot of fun, though I never played the way you described. Hmm, maybe I should try that. Got to look it up on the net.

**Demon Flame: **I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure whether you will think the events in this chapter to be real progression, but this was something I always planned to do :).

**sharky237: **I know what you mean. The first time I played the game, I was defending my friends too, but they turned out to be Mafias and killed me, because they felt me move when they had their eyes closed. Anyways, apparently there are many different versions of the game. As for Remy's plan for Rogue, well all will be revealed in this chapter :).

**Lilac Rose6: **If you have a lot of friends, then do try the game out. It's FUN. Anyways, yeah, I thought it would be quite funny too, to have Angel as Angel :).

**Upside down is Upside right: **First of all, I really love your pen name :). Secondly, I didn't take any offense. This was the first time I was trying my hands at accent, and since I moved to a different country for my higher studies, I left my old comics back home. Hence, I don't remember Kurt's accent properly. If you want to help, that would be great. However, due to lack of time and my lack of concentration, I write and upload the story in one go. Thus, I'm afraid I won't be able to send you the latest chapters before uploading. You may correct Kurt's parts in the previous chapters and PM them to me. I'll correct them when I update next time (I tried some with this chapter), and I'll definitely thank you publicly for them. It's up to you though. I'll totally understand if you don't prefer my method and don't want to do it. Let me know what you decide :).

**Okay, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter. The idea behind the contents was something I wanted to do from the time I began this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the different worlds of X-Men.**

Jean was getting ready for the day, when Scott knocked and entered her room even before she could object.

"Jean?" Scott inquired, then immediately started to blush and stammer when he saw that she was still in her light blue, short, night attire. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Scott," smiled the red head gently. Scott looked so cute and adorable when he was all flushed and stuttering. "I know you would never deliberately try to peek through my doors when I'm not properly dressed."

"Jean...thank you. For having faith in me."

"I'll always believe in you, Scott. I...I-I..."

Scott knew it was now or never.

"I love you, Jean," he said smiling.

"I love you, too, Scott," Jean said, and then they both stared at each other as if confused.

_The two were holding hands, as they looked deep into each others eyes. So much had happened over the last decade. From acquaintances to friends, from friends to lovers, from lovers to spouses, the two of them had been through a lot – good times as well as bad times. Yet, one thing never changed._

_"I love you, Jean."_

_"I love you, too, Scott."_

Jean looked at Scott now, and knew he had felt it too. She smiled, and slowly, he did too. There was nothing to get worried about. They embraced, knowing that no matter what happened, they would always love each other.

R~G

"Will you stop it?" Warren asked, exasperatedly.

"Stop what?" Betsy countered, trying to look confused and innocent.

"Everything. Stop following me around, stop walking in my line of vision, stop brushing past me, stop poking me when I'm not looking, stop sitting beside me, stop running your fingers through my feathers, ju-ju...just stop it all, okay?"

Betsy looked shocked at Warren's sudden outburst, and then tears filled her eyes as hurt took over. She quickly turned and began to run away, but Warren had already seen it. Instantly, he felt ashamed.

"Betsy? Betsy!"

Warren ran to catch up with her.

"Betsy, I'm so sorry," he said, as he finally caught her arm. "I really am."

She turned around angrily.

"It doesn't count if you don't mean it, Warren," she muttered in a bitter voice.

"But I do."

"No!"

"But...but..."

"I said, no!"

"I do!"

_"And do you, Warren Kenneth Worthington III, take Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the minister, smiling benignly at the happy couple in front of him._

_"I do!"_

_Sounds of cheers filled the mansion's gazebo as friends clapped and hooted, but Warren and Betsy didn't pay any attention. If the New Mutants took things too far, Logan would take care of them._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr and Mrs Warren Worthington. The third."_

Both Warren and Betsy stared at one another in shock.

R~G

"I really don't think it's a good idea?" Lorna said, looking scared.

"Why? You afraid, babe?"

Lorna blushed at the endearment Alex had used.

"Trust me, it's okay. Every time I found the mansion too crowded, I took off to Hawaii. My foster parents live there."

"Is that why you are called Alex Masters instead of Alex Summers? You've decided to keep your foster parents' name?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, looking a little uncomfortable. "Plus, it's real easy for me when people don't know that I'm related to the great Cyclops. Less pressure on me."

Lorna smiled. She knew what Alex was talking about. She herself had faced that situation, what with having Magneto as a father and the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver as her half siblings.

"Maybe you can get a new name?" she suggested playfully.

"Yeah? Like what?" Alex asked humorously.

"Surfer Boy."

_"No way!" muttered the green-haired girl, as she stared fearfully at the waves crashing on the sandy shores._

_"Oh, come on, babe. It's real easy. I can teach you all about it."_

_"I don't think so, Alex."_

_"Babe, you know I love you, right? Come on, I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"Alex..."_

_"It's really not that difficult, babe."_

_"That's what you think, Surfer Boy."_

Lorna's eyes met Alex's, both confused as to what had just happened.

R~G

"You okay, Lance?" Kitty asked, as she sat beside him on the stairs leading up to the mansion.

"Yeah," Lance murmured absently. Kitty frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Lance gave a mirthless laugh.

"Isn't it obvious, Kitty? I do not belong here. I do not belong with the X-Men."

"I-I know, but...what about me?"

"You are the only reason I'm here."

"Thanks, Lance. Now, let's not waste the day. You are supposed to do something very romantic for me today, you know. It's every boyfriend's job for this day."

Kitty laughed as she finished, but when Lance didn't share her humor, she got a little worried.

"Lance?"

"What about tomorrow, Kitty? Will we still be together? You heard the Professor, we came back from the future. What happened there? Were we still in love then? And if so, did your X-Men let us be with each other?"

Kitty knew what was going on. Lance was worried about the state of their relationship. She smiled sweetly at the boy beside her.

"Lance, the X-Men or Brotherhood can't separate us. I love _you_. Only you."

_"Just go, Kitty," Lance gritted out, trying hard not to let his emotions take over._

_"No, I won't" Kitty sobbed, as she stared at his back. _

_Lance didn't turn around. This break up would be even harder if he saw her tear-stained face. However, it was inevitable. Kitty was in love with the huge Russian, Piotr Rasputin._

_"Kitty, I understand. We are over. You were only using me to make Colossus jealous."_

_"That's where you are wrong. Yes, I was using you, but that was before I realized I only had a crush on Pete. These last few days reminded me again that there's only one man I truly love."_

_Despite his better judgement, Lance turned back to look at the girl he had fallen in love with so long ago._

_"I love you, Lance. Only you."_

Kitty and Lance stared in amazement, before their lips met in a kiss.

R~G

"Ugh!" Wanda muttered, as she picked up the pair of sharp scissors. "I hate doing it, but it's not like I've got a choice."

The Scarlet Witch then proceeded to chop off her hair, cutting off all the dyed parts, leaving behind only her original hair.

"How come no one here has black hair color?" she muttered to herself. "I thought for sure that Rogue would have some, seeing that she's a goth like me. But no, she only likes the dark make ups, not the black hair. What kind of a goth doesn't appreciate black hair?"

By now, Wanda had finished cutting her hair. It resembled an unruly mess of haystack...very short haystack.

"Eww, I look horrible," Wanda wailed, trying hard not to cry. She wasn't the emotional type. Breaking down over her hair would completely ruin her image.

"Ah, you don't," Kurt murmured, as he looked at her from the gap in her bedroom door. "Sorry, I vas just passing vhen I heard you. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I-I...I should get going."

"Wait!" Wanda cried out, then looked away, embarrassed. "Ah...you, you were telling the truth? I don't look like as if Pietro decided to give me a hair cut?"

Kurt laughed.

"No. Pietro vould probably just chop one side and then dash avay. He's so impatient."

"I know what you mean. He's so immature, just like a baby."

Kurt smiled slyly. "No, you're like a baby, crying because of some silly hair issues."

Wanda narrowed her eyes at the blue, fuzzy boy in front of her.

"You know what? I think _you_ are the baby. Always hiding behind Scott and Rogue when you are scared. In fact, I wonder what you did when you _were_ a baby. I can just imagine it. A little baby, all blue and fuzzy..."

_"A little baby, all blue and fuzzy, but exceptionally cute..."_

_"You think I'm exceptionally cute?" Kurt said, trying to hide his smile, and failing miserably. Wanda looked at him with narrowed eyes, then sighed, defeated._

_"I married you, didn't I?"_

_"Because I'm exceptionally cute?" Kurt asked, giving his wife his best puppy dog face._

_Wanda laughed out loud._

_"Come here, you fuzzball," she said, opening her arms for him. Kurt did as asked, wrapping his own arms around his heavily pregnant wife._

_"Just so you know, I prefer sexy elf to fuzzball."_

Kurt looked horrified, as his eyes darted between Wanda's face and belly. Wanda, too, looked worried and ready to cry as she wrapped her arms around her now-flat stomach.

R~G

"Yah wanna go out on a _date_ with meh, Swamp rat?" Rogue asked, looking incredulous.

"Tha's what I said, didn' I, _ch__ère_?"

Rogue tilted one hip and crossed her arms across her chest. She didn't believe the Cajun for one second.

"What are yah playing at, Gambit?"

He sighed.

"I's Valentine's Day, _ch__ère_, and I wan' t' spend the day wit yo'. Is that so hard t' believe?"

Rogue was confused. She was sure Remy would either ask her to delete that picture of him, or want something similar of her in return. She had certainly never expected to get asked out on a date, especially by Gambit.

"I like yo', Rogue. I've been tryin' t' tell yo' that ever since I can remember. Yo' don' seem t' believe me. Why?"

"Uh...a-ah..."

Gambit smiled gently.

"Neve' mind all that. Let's star' over. I'm Gambit, but yo' can call me Remy. Yo' are?"

_"...don' believe I've heard yo'r real name, ch__ère."_

"Huh?" Rogue asked, looking bewildered.

"Rogue?" Remy was slightly puzzled at Rogue's blank look.

"Anna."

_"Anna."_

This time Gambit was the one who felt like he just had a déjà vu.

"Wha...Rogue. Mah name's Rogue."

Gambit smiled, deciding to disregard the moment that had just passed between them.

"Enchantée," he replied, taking Rogue's right hand and kissing her gloved knuckles. "Shall we go?"

"Where are weh going?" Rogue asked, as she walked side by side to Gambit.

"We ar' climbin' on t' the mansion's roof."

When Rogue stopped walking and stared, Gambit looked back with a smirk and pulled her along.

"Made yo' speechless, did I?"

_"...I make the ladies go speechless..."_

Rogue shook her head, as if trying to clear the cobwebs from her mind. For a moment, she wondered if she had absorbed someone who had had this conversation with Gambit before, but it felt like as though she was the one Gambit had been talking to in her memory.

Soon, though, Gambit was showing her how to get on the roof, and she forgot all about her worries.

The Cajun had already set up a picnic on one corner, complete with blankets and food basket and all. There were even various card and board games. Rogue laughed.

Who would have thought there was a romantic side to Gambit?

"Somethin' funny, _ch__ère_?" Gambit was already taking the food out from the baskets, and Rogue got distracted by the sight of all the hot and spicy Southern cuisine.

"Yep, ah think the bear in mah stomach just growled. Let's not keep him waiting. He's hungry."

Gambit laughed.

The two shared the food, conversing pleasantly. Turned out, they both had a lot in common, which wasn't that surprising since they were both from the South. Rogue decided that Gambit wasn't so bad...at least, not when he wasn't being a conceited jerk.

Gambit already knew he liked Rogue, bitchy attitude and all, but as he got to know her better, he realized she could be a lot of fun if she wanted to.

As was the nature of dates, Gambit realized it was time for him to kiss the girl, now that the food was gone. He knew she wouldn't allow him if he asked permission, so he just grabbed her and pressed his lips on hers.

Rogue was startled, and waited in fear for her mutation to kick in.

Nothing happened.

"Yo' are the Leech?" Gambit asked in disbelief as he let Rogue go. All he had felt was a tingling sensation, but it was enough to let him know which mutant he was dealing with.

"What?"

_"I've heard about yo'..."_

_ "...how come ah didn't absorb..."_

_"...yo' absorb what I automatically produce..."_

Gambit and Rogue stared at each other.

"Did weh have this..."

"...co'verstion befor'?"

**A/N: Yeah, I know they went back in time, so they shouldn't remember having conversations when they were adults. However, it's my story, so I think I've the right to do whatever I want. Hope you all enjoyed it, for it is certainly my favorite chapter in this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well folks, this is it. Do read the A/N at the end, but only after you finish reading this chapter. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Teenage X-Men were fun, and I definitely like writing short stories.**

**Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, you will get to read another short story from me. Maximum four to five chapters. **

**It will be called: They were just meant to be!**

**It will be a bit mature, but mainly humorous. I've these insane scenes running through my mind ;). I've already written a rough draft of the first chapter, and it cracks me up every time. **

**Then, on Halloween, we will end this story, once and for all – prequels, sequels, sequels to sequels, everything.**

**One more thing, though. The sequels won't feature Rogue's life with the LeBeaus. I like them, but I _love_ my X-Men. **

**And with that note, let's move on to the story. Before that though, I just want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, PMing etc. I wouldn't be able to write without all your support. As the last time for this story, I'm not going to name anyone, but just know that I really appreciate and thank all for taking the time out to go through this story.**

**So, that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the different worlds of X-Men.**

It was the end, they knew. All of them knew.

In the last few days, the twelve teenagers had figured out what had happened. Their bodies and minds might have gone back in time, but they were living in the present. Which meant the future they didn't remember, _did_ happen.

They were not hallucinating, it was their memories peeking through the curtains of their minds.

None of them needed to talk to the Professor to figure it all out. This time, they solved the equation themselves.

Just when they were getting over the shock, however, Forge had announced that he had finished building his new time machine. He claimed it was an even better one, which caused the Wolverine to worry, with many new modifications.

Some of them were happy, like Jean and Scott. They were, in fact, the first couple to figure out that they were not having déjà vu, that they were remembering their pasts. Because the two knew, that no matter what, Cyclops and Jean Grey would always love each other.

Like his brother, Alex too, knew that Lorna was his future. Lorna did, too. She was still shy, but not around him. On the contrary, the two came up with weird stories of what they would do in the future. They finally decided that they would still be in love when the world they knew ceased to exist and resembled more like the STAR WARS movies. Alex and Lorna kept laughing, thinking how ridiculous Logan would look dressed like Yoda.

Kitty and Lance, on the other hand, were not completely happy and free of worry. Although it seemed they were together in the future, but it didn't change the fact that they would still be playing for two different teams. Maybe not as part of the Brotherhood, but Lance would still be with S.H.I.E.L.D, a secret organization Logan wasn't too fond of, and Kitty would always be an X-Man.

In case of Kurt and Wanda, Warren and Betsy, and Remy and Rogue, the scenarios were entirely different. None of the three future couples were together as teenagers. Warren and Betsy, and Rogue and Remy had never even met when they were sixteen.

The day was coming to an end, and they knew soon they would be needed in Forge's lab. Ororo had given them the day to come to terms with it.

Jean and Scott were in the gazebo, him sitting on the floor with his back on the railings, and her lying beside him, resting her head on his chest.

Alex and Lorna were sitting near the cliff over-looking the sea, the two engrossed in watching the old STAR WARS movies on his psp, and thinking aloud of having different X-Men in place of the characters of the movies. The two seemed to be having a good time.

Betsy asked Warren to take her flying, wanting to have that experience in her original body. Being the gallant man that he was, Warren obliged.

Kurt and Wanda were taking pictures around the acres of green land surrounding the mansion. She insisted she wanted photographs of them together as teenagers without him using his image inducer. It looked like she wanted to prove that Kurt's appearance didn't scare her. It also proved how much she really loved him, given that she hated being photographed.

Kitty and Lance were having a picnic, and it was a token of his love in itself, considering how everyone was aware what a terrible cook she was. Kitty herself knew that, and decided to not make him suffer by surprising him with a Chinese take-out.

The last couple, however, did no such thing. Like the others, they were out in the mansion grounds too, but hadn't planned anything special or romantic.

Instead, they were both leaning against quite a thick tree trunk, recounting stories from their memories.

"Ah can't believe yah wanted ta name our son after yah," Rogue huffed, glaring at the boy beside her.

"Well, I'm his father, _oui_? Makes perfect sense t' me."

"Yahr such a conceited jerk, Swamp rat!" Although she scowled, but there was no malice in her voice.

"Yeah, _mais_ yo' know what it means, _ch__ère_?" Remy asked with a sly smile.

"What?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"That yo' and I had sex. Can't have a baby othe'wise."

Rogue rolled her eyes, then decided to tease him a little. She looked up from underneath her lashes, giving him a coy smile.

"Ah'm sure weh did. Plenty of times too, ah'll bet."

Remy looked shocked at first, before catching up with her game. He grinned lecherously.

"Wanna get started? Yo' know what they say? Practice makes perfect."

Rogue frowned.

"Do yah _ever_ think of something else? Really, Remy, it's like sex is the only thing on yahr mind all times. Yah need ta get that mind outta the gutter, Swamp rat, or else weh are not gonna stay friends."

Remy shrugged.

"We'll be in the future by tonight, and then it won' matter that we ain' friends. We'll be far too busy havin' a baby."

Gambit winked and looked pointedly at her belly. Rogue smacked him on the head.

"Eyes on mah face, Cajun. Yahr not allowed ta look at any otheh part of mah body."

Gambit did as asked. He stared at her lips, while licking his own suggestively.

"Ugh!" Rogue flailed her arms in frustration, and made a move to get up and walk away. Remy caught her, sliding an arm around her waist. Making sure she couldn't move or get away, he crashed his lips on hers when she turned to look at him.

Rogue struggled at first, but soon gave up and gave in to the kiss. He's the only boy she could kiss, after all. With all the lust contained in their teenage, hormone-ridden bodies, Rogue and Remy kissed with all the ardor they could master.

They stayed lip-locked until the need for air forced them to break apart.

"Wow," Remy murmured, and Rogue blushed slightly. She looked around, and saw the sun setting. As the orange orb dipped over the sea, Rogue knew it was time to go. All the other couples must have realized too, for everyone seemed to be getting up, though they all seemed reluctant to go inside the mansion just yet.

"Ah had a great time," Rogue said softly, "getting ta know the teenage yah."

"So did I, _ch__ère_," Remy murmured.

"Ah know weh'll be together in the future, but ah wish ah could somehow immortalize this moment," Rogue continued wistfully, before smiling playfully at him, "even though yah got pimples now."

Remy pretended to pout, before his red eyes began to glow with excitement. He turned to look at Rogue and smiled sweetly.

"Mebbe we could."

He took out a pen-knife from his pant pocket and began curving on the tree they were leaning on.

Rogue 'n Gambit.

There was no heart surrounding the names, nor did he use a '+' sign to indicate a relationship of personal nature.

It was just two names put together, and not even their real ones at that. Any random person might think those were the code names of two adventurous boys.

Or friends.

Because at that moment, despite being lovers and soon-to-be parents in the future, despite their mutual attraction, that was exactly what they were.

Friends.

Anna and Remy.

Rogue and Gambit.

R~G

This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for. For days now, all he had done was look forward to this moment. And now, it was here.

Everything seemed perfect. Everyone was where they should be. Not a single one of them out of place. The machine was tested, too. It worked. Perfectly.

In a matter of seconds, the wrong would have been made right, and the earth would once again rotate on its correct axis, the X-Men would be where they belonged – body, mind and all, and he would have peace.

So why was he secretly scared?

As if in answer to his unspoken question, the moment the blinding radiation from Forge's time machine hit the X-Men, Lance sneezed before they all vanished. The ground shook from its after effects, the device falling from the inventor's hand as he lost his footing. A crack was heard, like when an electronic device lands on a metal ground, and another flashing light, this time red – as if already warning him that everything would not be as they should, blinded him before he found his surrounding changed to a scenery he never much cared for.

There was only one other mutant with him, and as he growled at the young man, he saw familiar faces surround him – in a completely unfamiliar environment.

"Uh," Forge mumbled, as he looked around. "I think the ALTERNATE UNIVERSE button got hit when my gizmo fell from my hands."

"You think?" he said sarcastically, before he registered what he had just heard. "ALTERNATE UNIVERSE button?"

"Well, uh, I told you the machine was better, more advanced."

He simply quirked one eye brow.

"I wanted to see what we were like in alternate settings. You know, what we were like if we were normal, and not mutants."

Forge then gave him a feeble smile, but grimaced when met with the fury now plainly visible in his features.

"You've got to be kidding me," growled the Wolverine.

**A/N: I know, I know. Another cliffie. Not the way to end a story, but I got inspired by something my best friend said. According to her, some of the Marvel and DC comic couples were simply meant to be, no matter who or where they were. I totally agree with her, and then the two of us spent hours laughing, imagining the couples in different scenarios. Hence, that's basis for my next story. Like mentioned earlier, it will only be a few chapters. I'll start posting tomorrow or the day after. Hope to some of you there ;).**


End file.
